


Holiday Meetings

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, i love writing crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Time to visit Emily's Aunt Moira and meet her new girlfriend, but who it is is a bit of a surprise...





	Holiday Meetings

“I’m going to die,” Lena informs Emily solemnly, eyes huge behind her goggles as they continue up the path to Emily’s Aunt’s stately Oasis home.

“You’ll be fine. She promised to play nice this year,” Emily says, going for reassuring, but failing. 

Lena can’t help but give her girlfriend a flat look. Moira O’Deorain, former member of Overwatch and then Blackwatch, likely now a member of Talon, is not a woman who knows the meaning of ‘play nice’. More like, ‘threaten to dissect Lena during dinner when Em steps out’ or, ‘threaten to tear off her chronalaccelorator for taking Emily’s virginity’. And the geneticist was frankly capable of doing so.

“Oh! And her girlfriend will be there this time! She won’t start something if her girlfriend is here!” Emily adds, a bit desperately. 

“Her girlfriend’s prolly also Talon,” Lena grumbles under her breath, pouting as they finally reach the front door. 

“Lena. Please? Try? For me?”

“I will,” Lena sighs with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**********

Moira feels like she’s forgetting something, but with Satya’s mouth where it presently is, she can’t bring herself to care. The former architech flicks her tongue against Moira’s clit, and rubs her fingers inside her heat just so it’s all she can do to focus on the other’s pleasure as well. Focus on sucking on Satya’s own clit, turn the vibrator up a little higher and…

Her girlfriend cums with a scream and doorbell shrieks back at them. 

_ Oh bloody fucking hell she forgot about Emily and Lena coming. _

“Someone’s at the door,” Satya says faintly, shakily rolling so she’s lying flat on the bed, rather than 69ing Moira still. “I thought they weren’t supposed to be here until...oh my, we lost track of time,” she realizes, looking at the bedside clock. 

“I’ll tell the butler to get the door,” Moira says, sending a quick text message to the omnic butler she employes. A Talon agent, and part of her faction. “We need to shower. Quickly.”

“Agreed.”

********

Lena can’t help but think the worst as the butler invites them in and brings them over to a den, only to tell them to wait. That Moira and her girlfriend still need to shower. What could they have been up to? Experimenting and got covered in blood? Probably…

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t hear the steady click-click of heels until both women are in the room, and she chokes at the sight. 

Satya Vaswani?

_ Satya Vaswani  _ is Moira O’Deorain’s girlfriend?

“What the hell…” Lena mumbles, while mentally striking the woman’s name off her mental list of possible Overwatch recruits. Shame. She’d been also on her and Em’s ‘It’s okay, I understand’ lists.

“Emily!” Moira smiles, hugging the younger red head. “Lena,” she greets, much more coolly. “I have someone you both need to meet.” She steps back, placing a hand on Satya’s lower back. “Satya Vaswani, my girlfriend and the present head of my engineering division.”

“How’d you meet?” Emily asks. “I recognize you from  Architech’s Today . I didn’t think Vishkar actually let employees go,” she jokes.

“They normally don’t, but I was...forceful,” Satya smirks faintly, and Lena really doesn’t want a further explanation on that. “Which caught Moira’s attention and things simply...progressed.”

“Great!” Emily smiles, but Lena can tell it’s slightly strained, but isn’t sure why. 

“Let me show you both were you’ll be staying,” Moira says, gesturing so that they follow her. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks Emily in a whisper. 

“You mean besides the fact my Aunt’s dating a woman our age that we’ve had discussions about fantasy threesomes with?” Emily snarks. 

“True,” Lena agrees with a slight wince. 

“Well. It’ll be a fun holiday at least,” Emily adds hopefully. 

“Yeah. Fun. Sure.”

Fun is not how she’d put it...Especially since she just spotted a hickey on Satya and has an ominous feeling she knows  _ exactly _ why the women had been late.


End file.
